


A la volonté du peuple je fais don de ma volonté

by OrpheusCrowned



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Love Confession, M/M, One Shot, POV Enjolras, the corinthe, the last night on the barricade, while everyone else is asleep
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusCrowned/pseuds/OrpheusCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il y avait, dans ce tutoiement d'étudiants ou de camarades, le tutoiement que donne l'adorateur à l'idole."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la volonté du peuple je fais don de ma volonté

\- Je t'aime, dit l'ivrogne.

Le regard de Grantaire, Enjolras le sentait à peine, esquissé comme une caresse qu'on n'ose pas. Les yeux vairon se dérobaient sans cesse, se levaient vers lui puis se détournaient. Enjolras gardait son regard fixé sur lui - s'imposait de l'y garder. S'il le détournait, Grantaire le penserait lâche, ou pire : le penserait amoureux.

\- Nous allons mourir, répondit-il.

\- Je sais. Je t'aime tout de même.

Il y eut un silence, et puis sur ses lèvres un rire où se mêlait de la tristesse.

\- Je t'aime peut-être parce que nous allons mourir.

Il y avait, dans ce tutoiement d'étudiants ou de camarades, le tutoiement que donne l'adorateur à l'idole. Enjolras ne s'y trompait pas, et en éprouvait une sourde douleur quelque part au fond de la poitrine.

Grantaire n'aimait, c'était là d'une ironie raffinée, qu'une idée de lui. Grantaire, d'Enjolras, n'aimait qu'Apollon. Enjolras détestait Dionysos en Grantaire, comptait depuis longtemps le personnage du cynique comme quantité négligeable ; de telles figures n'ont pas leur place dans la Révolution.

\- Va-t-en, Grantaire.

Une ombre passa sur le visage déjà bouffi par l'alcool ; il s'apprêtait à répondre, et Enjolras le devança :

\- Ici, nous mourons par conviction. Je ne veux personne dans mes rangs qui doive mourir par amour.

Sa main tremblait ; il la crispa sur le chiffon rouge passé à sa ceinture. Grantaire, pourtant, s'obstina ; son sourire était doux, et il parlait bas :

\- Marius mourra par amour de Cosette. Bossuet et Joly mourront l'un pour l'autre, et pour Musichetta. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas, moi, mourir pour toi ? L'amour n'est qu'une autre forme de conviction.

Et puis il ajouta, les yeux fixés sur les siens :

\- Te rappelerai-je le nom de celle que tu as pris pour maîtresse ?

Ce fut Enjolras qui se déroba, et il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Grantaire souffler le nom adoré : _Patria_.

La nuit, autour d'eux, était silencieuse ; les vers des Amis s'étaient éteints alors qu'ils sombraient tour à tour dans le sommeil. Gavroche n'était pas encore revenu, et Enjolras et Grantaire étaient les seuls éveillés sur la barricade, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du Corinthe.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures pour moi.

Le visage de l'ivrogne parut défait, brusquement. Enjolras se força à garder les yeux posés sur lui tandis qu'il cherchait une défense.

\- Enjolras...

\- Grantaire, je ne veux pas que tu _meures_.

Il y eut un silence, stupéfait pour Grantaire, amer pour Enjolras. Il est des mots qui ne doivent pas être prononcés sur une barricade, et le mal était fait. Un instant, il laissa peser son corps contre le chambranle de la porte. L'ivrogne, devant lui, était immobile, et l'observait, d'un regard qui comprend et qui doute encore. La crainte le disputait à l'espoir dans les yeux du cynique.

Enjolras se sentait las. Il se laissa glisser sur le pas de la porte pour s'y asseoir, un instant seulement, juste un instant, le temps de chasser la fatigue et l'effroi, le temps qu'il faudrait à Grantaire pour lui obéir et partir. Grantaire lui obéissait toujours. Un seul des insurgés eût-il été encore éveillé, il ne se serait pas laissé aller de cette façon - mais ils dormaient tous, et, à cette heure, ne puiseraient aucun courage en lui. L'épuisement pesait.

Quelque chose bruissa contre son genou, et, vivement, il rouvrit les yeux. Grantaire s'était agenouillé, et se penchait vers lui, une inquiétude nouvelle sur son visage.

\- Grantaire, _va-t-en_.

Mais l'ivrogne secoua la tête, et son mouvement parut rouillé, douloureux - la nuque meurtrie, sans doute, d'avoir dormi sur la table. Le venin s'épuisa aussi vite qu'il était venu à l'esprit d'Enjolras, et sa main s'éleva, atteignit les boucles emmêlées. Elle s'y accrocha, et, d'un seul mouvement, il se redressa, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il le sentit ravaler son souffle - et c'était son souffle à lui qu'il reprenait contre sa bouche. Et, enfin, Grantaire parut réaliser ce qui se passait. Une main rugueuse attrapa le revers de la veste écarlate, puis le creux de sa taille, révérencieuse puis passionnée - et sa bouche, sa bouche, sa bouche. Elle avait le goût de l'absinthe, la mauvaise absinthe coupée d'eau-de-vie et de stout qui ne coûtait presque rien dont il s'assommait, et jamais Enjolras n'avait eu aux lèvres plus douce saveur. Confusément, leurs corps se cherchèrent, se rapprochèrent. Ils s’agrippaient, se retenaient l'un à l'autre et s'embrassaient en silence, n'exhalant parfois qu'un soupir retenu. Grantaire tremblait contre lui, et Enjolras se rendit compte qu'il tremblait aussi.

Un fracas d'acier et un juron sonore les séparèrent. Grantaire s'écarta comme s'il avait été brûlé ; ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées. Les traits grossiers de son visage étaient illuminés par une incrédulité presque effrayée - c'était le regard du rêveur qui découvre devant lui sa vision, et l'expression d'Hadrien qui voit pour la première fois Antinoüs. Alors que des voix s'élevaient - _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? - C'est Bossuet ! - Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?_ -, Enjolras sourit, et, très doucement, passa sa main sur la joue de l'ivrogne. La peau était rêche sous ses doigts ; pour la première fois, il aurait voulu prolonger la nuit, et repousser l'affrontement.

Sous sa main, Grantaire tourna un peu la tête, et embrassa sa paume.

\- Permets-tu ?

Il y avait de la ferveur dans sa voix, et une décision qu'Enjolras ne pouvait ignorer. Quelque chose le prit à la gorge, l'enserra ; il se força à sourire, et inclina la tête. Puis, d'un mouvement, il quitta l'embrasure du Corinthe et rejoignit la barricade.


End file.
